The Triplets
by CyberActors15
Summary: Three Triplets Daniel James Fenton, Perseus 'Percy' Jackson and Richard 'Dick' Grayson were born and separated at birth. Now the three brothers have reunited and must work together to protect the people they care about.
1. Chapter 1: 3 of a Kind

Chapter 1: 3 of a Kind

**Shadow: I am Shadow the hedgehog and I am the CyberActors15 representative and I have been tasked by CA15 to give you some info about this story. First of all this is a three way crossover between Young Justice, Percy Jackson and Danny Phantom. In the Phantom series Phantom Planet has not happened yet but every other episode has taken place except for the episodes Dani Appeared in.**

**Dani: What?**

**Shadow: Don't worry you'll arrive soon. In the Justice Series this is after the last episode of season 1. In the Jackson Series this takes place just a few days after Thalia stopped being a tree… AKA this is after Sea of Monsters and before Titans Curse. And that means Thalia isn't a hunter of Artemis… why is this relevant you ask. Well if you read the CA15 story Son of Artemis then you would know that Danny and Thalia are a couple in that story and might be in this story. Also don't think this story will stop before Heroes of Olympus actually the first bunch of chapters build up to that point. Grover in this story will be the Grover from the Movies and not the Grover from the Books because Grover in the books was a bit of a wimp. Danny's Origen story has also changed a bit as he got his powers when he was 13. Also CyberActors15 doesn't own Danny Phantom, Percy Jackson, Young Justice, me, any Nickelodeon Characters that might appear in this, any Rick Riordan Characters (Practically Kane Chronicles) that might appear in this nor does he own any DC (Marvel, Cartoon Network, Mortal Kombat) characters that might appear in this but he does own the OCs.**

**Robin: Shadow forgetting something?**

**Shadow Oh yeah we'd like to welcome our new CyberActors15 representative for Percy Jackson and Kane Chronicles. Ladies and Gentlemen please give a warm welcome to Thalia Grace.**

**Thalia: Thanks but you do realise this is a story and not a show. Even if the readers clapped we wouldn't know.**

**Shadow: Wow what a way to kill the mood Thalia.**

**Grover: What about me. Why Aren't I the representative anymore?**

**Shadow: Ye weren't pulling your weight. Now on to the Fanfiction. Oh wait almost forgot to mention this idea was originally owned by superheronerd99 who made the story 'Tail of three brothers (and one sister)' that I suggest you read, and he allowed CyberActors15 to write his own version of this story.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

The big three gods had forever sworn to not have children as the children would pose a grave threat to the Olympians and they stuck to this rule for a good amount of time… then somewhere along the line hormones got in the way.

And now a problem that had to be dealt with immediately had come up.

Now Poseidon the god of the seas and his current human wife Sally Jackson stood at the Ocean with their three sons.

Behind them stood an angry but empathetic Zeus god of the Skies and a bored Hermes god of messengers.

"I know this is hard for you brother but you knew the consequences of your actions and you had triplets." Zeus said. "They are much too dangerous to leave together. It was either this or their death."

Poseidon nodded sadly before looking at his distraught wife then to his sons, Daniel, Perseus and Richard.

Daniel had been born first and thus was the most powerful. He would be taken by Zeus to a family known as the Fentons. Perseus was second born and would remain with Sally in New York. Richard was the youngest and the least powerful so he would be taken by Hermes to a family known as the Graysons.

After this Poseidon would have to leave Sally as all Gods had to leave mortals they loved.

Zeus went over and picked up the basket that held the oldest of the babies while Hermes picked up the basket that held the youngest. Sally picked up the only so she was allowed to keep.

All three baby boys were peaceful as they slept but the moment they were picked up and moved away from each other their eyes snapped open and they began to cry.

As Danny cried a sonic wail was heard in the wind as a cyclone formed; as Percy cried thee ocean began reacting and larger and larger waves crashed on the Ocean; and as Dick cried an Earthquake began shaking the earth around them.

The Sea god then grabbed his Trident before he stabbed it into the ground making the chaos subside.

"What was that?" Sally asked.

"The result of separating three brothers." Poseidon said.

"Then we must be quick about this and separate them before their bond grows too strong to separate." Zeus said and with that he vanished in a puff of green gas with Daniel.

Hermes then ran away at sonic speeds with Richard and only Sally and Poseidon were left.

"I am sorry I brought this upon you." Poseidon said before he jumped into the Ocean and swam back to his home.

And now Sally Jackson was left with her child.

A tear slid down her cheek and she went back to her apartment.

~0014 years later00~

Camp Half-Blood was, at the current point, frantic over recent events. About a few days ago Thalia the daughter of Zeus had been brought back to life and the first person she talked to was Percy Jackson the son of Poseidon.

A lot of the campers believed that the two of them would start a fight or something but thus far it had been calm between them but most people were still on edge.

Thalia meant something new and dangerous. There was another person in the running for the great Prophecy that they still didn't know about. The other problem was that she was 15 meaning she would turn 16 next year and that wasn't very comforting.

While most were worrying about Percy and Thalia none of them noticed that the two had become fast friends.

Percy and Thalia were able to relate to each other. They were both really powerful demigods that were feared by some of the other people in the world. And they also enjoyed challenging each other every once in a while.

It was obvious to most people that Percy was more powerful but Thalia came close to his power.

They also had a good bond since they were the only children of the big three and Thalia was Percy's only demigod cousin… besides the children of Demeter.

Thalia was even able to discover that Percy had a crush on Annabeth and she promised not to tell anyone… except for Grover. She was also a bit disappointed since Percy looked good looking but she actually thought that Percy and Annabeth would make a good couple… if he could get past his cluelessness.

Percy was currently training with Thalia and before he could win their battle was interrupted.

"Percy." Grover and Annabeth yelled as they got close to the sea demigod.

"You need to go to the big house and talk to Chiron and Mr D." Annabeth said.

"Why what's wrong. I didn't do anything wrong did I?" Percy asked.

"No, you're mom's here and she has something important to say." Grover said.

Percy then ran off to the Big House.

It must have been really urgent for his mom to come to Camp Half-Blood.

When he arrived his mother told him to sit down before he could ask what was wrong.

Before Percy could ask what was going on his mother told him to sit.

"Percy I need to tell you something important. Something I haven't been allowed to tell you because someone, forbid me to tell you the truth. But Hera and your father were finally able to convince him otherwise." Sally said.

"Hera?" Percy asked. "Doesn't she hate Demigods?"

"Not necessarily." Mr D said not looking up from his newspaper. "She hates things interrupting her family more so naturally she'd be on your side. Sometimes the 'perfect mother' is such a pain."

"So what do you want to tell me?" Percy said.

"You aren't an only child." Sally said before she explained the truth about Percy's brothers.'

Percy's jaw had dropped to its absolute limit and the whole idea seemed a bit frightening but relieving.

His mind began to race when Sally told him that they were going to find his brothers who were now going by Danny Fenton and Dick Grayson.

After his mom told him this news he went outside to Grover, Annabeth and Thalia.

"What happened in there Percy?" Grover asked.

"Well I'm going to need your help." Percy said.

"With?" Thalia asked.

"Finding the other two sons of Poseidon and Sally Jackson." Percy said.

"Your parents had three kids?" Annabeth asked.

"Triplets." Percy said as the eyes of his friends widened.

"Well the Great Prophecy keeps on getting better and better." Grover said sarcastically with fake enthusiasm.

~00a few days later00~

In Amity Park the infamous Danny Phantom flew at top speeds as he avoided a ghost attack.

He had snow white hair and ghostly green eyes. He in a black flexible hazmat combat armour with a light blue DP symbol in the middle, with a blue utility belt, silver blue metal gauntlets, blue boots and a blue cape on the outfit. **(AU: If you can't imagine it, combine Batman, Superman and Danny Phantom).**

"I will have your pelt whelp." Skulker yelled as he flew after the halfa.

Danny then turned to face Skulker while flying on his back.

"Uh ew and no thanks I still have to get a date to my school dance." He said. "Maybe I'll ask Ember."

He then faced forward before he flew faster towards the beach.

"WHAT!?" Skulker exclaimed before he flew after Danny.

Danny then smirked when he saw that Skulker had fallen for his trap before he increased his speed knowing that Skulker wouldn't catch up.

The half ghost flew over the ocean and put his hands into the sea. He had recently discovered a new power he had that allowed him to control water… preferably sea water. He figured it had something to do with his ice core but when he asked Frostbite, he had no answer for him.

He activated his aquakinesis and made a u turn as a large wave spiked out of the ocean and turned into ice.

Since Skulker was flying so fast he didn't have time to slow down so he crashed head first into the ice wall.

"Hey Skulker watch out for the Wall." Danny called as he flew towards Skulker.

He then put his hand out as a part of the ocean curved up and became the shape of a trident. The Trident then froze over and was surrounded by Ecto Energy.

Danny then grabbed the trident and threw it right into Skulker's mechanical chest.

He then flew behind him and took out his Fenton Thermos before sucking thee Ghost in.

"And this goes down in history as the 500th time that Danny Phantom has defeated The Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter." Danny yelled triumphantly. Before he heard the crowd cheering for him on the beach.

He then flew up as he saw Red Huntress flying up to him.

"What up Red?" Danny asked.

"You know Phantom you could have allowed me to take on him as well you don't have to have all the fun." Valarie said.

"Sorry about that Val." Danny said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "But speed up next time."

"Fine Danny but save some for other Heroes." Valarie said. "I'll meet you back at Nasty Burger."

And with that Valarie flew off.

Danny smiled. About one month ago he had decided to change his style and became allies with Valarie when she accidentally discovered his secret.

Danny then flew back into Amity Park and hid in an Alley before changing back to Danny Fenton. His white hair changed to raven black and his green eyes changed back into his crystal blue eyes. His Hazmat armour turned into a blue hoodie a white t-shirt and black jeans.

Danny then walked out of the Alley and to Nasty Burger.

He met up with Sam, Tucker, Valarie and Jazz.

"Skulker?" Sam, Tucker and Jazz asked.

"Yeah, pretty easy." Danny said with a shrug.

"When will he stop hunting you? He's gotten as tedious as the Box Ghost." Tucker asked.

"Wow Tucker using big words like tedious." Sam said while Tucker sent a challenging glare.

"I don't know. But the good thing is that he learns with the fights giving me a bit of a challenge each time." Danny said.

"That's not a good thing Danny." Jazz said.

"Don't worry sis, if push comes to shove I still have you guys as back up… behind safety of course." Danny said.

Before Jazz could reply her phone went off.

She then answered it.

"Yes Mom? What are you serious? Mom…" Jazz glanced over at Danny. "I don't think he's ready to know the truth… I know I can't protect him forever… She called? She wants to meet him? Triplets? Mom you can't possibly… Okay fine I'll bring him over."

"Danny we need to go home. Mom and Dad need to talk to you." Jazz said and she looked like she was on the verge of tearing up.

Danny looked at her with concern.

"Jazz you okay?" Danny asked.

She only nodded as she tried to compose herself but Danny could tell she was distraught.

"Jazz, try to stay traught okay." Danny said.

Jazz only nodded before she walked to her car. Danny and the others followed behind.

When they arrived at the Fenton house they walked in and saw Danny's parents.

"Danny we have something important to tell you." Maddie said. "First of all we know you are Danny Phantom."

Danny's eyes widened.

"And the thing is son…" Jack said as he tried to find his words. "You're… adopted."

As Danny heard those words his whole world shattered.

"What?" Danny asked.

"14 years ago someone dropped you off here and asked us to protect and keep you." Maddie said. "So we did just that and we didn't plan on telling you until your 14 birthday but…"

"But what?" Danny asked.

"But your real mother called and asked if you could stay with her and your brothers over Summer Vacation up to your birthday." Maddie said. "It's completely your choice but she will be here in an hour to meet you."

Danny noticed that his mom was also on a verge of tearing up.

Danny then went over and hugged her.

"I will go mom but that doesn't mean that my birth mother will replace you. Nothing can break our bond." Danny said.

"Thank you Danny." Maddie said.

Danny packed his things as he chatted with his friends and eventually the door rang and when he opened it he saw a kid who looked exactly like him. Same eyes, same hair colour but with a different style.

"Uh hi…" he said.

"Well this is awkward." Danny said.

"Percy Jackson." Percy said as he shook Danny's hand.

"Danny Fenton." Danny said as he shook Percy's hand. "I'm guessing you're the first of my two brothers."

"Pretty much." Percy said before he remembered his friends. "These are my friends Annabeth," he pointed to the blond girl behind him "Grover," he pointed to the black kid with the goatee, "and Thalia." He pointed to the most beautiful girl Danny had ever seen.

Danny then saw a woman who looked a bit like him and Percy.

"Oh and this is our mom Sally Jackson." Percy said.

Danny looked at his mother unsure what to say.

"Uh hi mom." Danny said.

"Hi Daniel." Sally said.

"Actually I go by Danny." Danny said before he welcomed them into the house.

Sally immediately went to talk with Jack and Maddie just to clear the ice while Danny introduced the others to his friends.

"Didn't our mom mention another brother?" Danny asked.

"Yeah we're going to visit him next?" Percy said.

"Uh Percy we have a problem." Grover said.

"What?" Percy asked.

"I never thought there would be this problem but looks like we've given off too large of a scent." Grover whispered.

Danny could hear everything with his super hearing but he had no idea what they were talking about.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

Before Grover could answer a large roar filled the air and before anyone could react the wall had been ripped off and outside were a few monsters and they looked hungry. A Cyclops, a Hydra, a Dragon, a Minotaur and a bunch of other mythological monsters.

"**Do or die time Fenton." **Danny though. **"Save Family or…"**

"I'm Going Ghost." Danny yelled as he thrust his arms up.

Twin white rings then appeared on his waist before they spilt and travelled up and down his body changing him into his ghost form.

"Stay back I'll handle this." Danny said as he flew towards the Hydra and hit it in one of its heads.

Percy and the others had dropped their jaws when they saw what Danny had just done.

He was the ghost boy Danny Phantom.

Percy then got over his shock before he uncapped his pen and his bronze sword Riptide came out.

He then charged into battle to help his brother.

Valarie and Thalia were about to run to help Danny and Percy but Annabeth stopped them.

"Stop. I don't think they need us." She said and before anyone could argue she pointed to the two of them.

Danny noticed Percy running to him holding a Bronze sword that glowed faintly he didn't know where he got the sword from but he could tell from the look in his eye that he knew what he was doing.

And then the amazing thing happened Percy and Danny's mind synced as if they had been working together for years. They knew what to do and acted without hesitation.

Percy ran and jumped into the air before Danny flew underneath him, caught his leg and spun him before throwing him towards the Cyclops.

Percy then stabbed the Cyclops in the eye before it turned to golden dust.

Percy then began to draw the fire of the Hydra while Danny flew behind the Hydra and froze the entire thing in Ice. Danny then delivered a hard punch and the frozen hydra shattered into golden dust.

The Dragon flew towards the two half-bloods with the intent with roasting them but the two brothers acted immediately.

Danny grabbed Percy and threw him at the Dragon. While in the air Percy summoned a large wave that crashed into the Dragon before Danny overshadowed the beast and turned to face the other monsters.

He then let out his ghostly wail in the dragon form while Percy crashed a giant wave onto the monsters thus wiping them all out.

Danny then flew out of the dragon as it exploded into golden dust.

Danny landed next to his brother before he turned back into Danny Fenton.

"So you have powers as well I'm guessing?" Danny said.

"Yeah I was surprised to figure out that you could turn into a ghost." Percy said.

"Yeah we need to talk." Danny said.

"Definitely." Percy agreed.

The two of them walked back to Fenton works and they saw the jaws of their friends hanging open.

"What?" Danny and Percy asked.

"I don't know if you notice this but you just turned into a ghost." Thalia said.

"And your brother just manipulated water… even though he's not a ghost." Valarie said.

"Well we have some explaining to do." Danny said.

"As awesome as that sounds we have to get out of here." Grover said "There are too many demigods in this area, seven to be accurate."

"Seven?" Annabeth asked.

Grover then pointed to Tucker, Valarie and Sam.

"Demi what?" Tucker asked.

"Half Human half god nitwit." Sam said as she punched him in the arm. "Meaning the three of us are the children of humans and gods. And apparently so are these guys."

"How have you not detected them?" Annabeth asked. "You've been here a few times before."

"It was Zeus." Grover said. "When he took…" he glanced at Danny.

"Danny."

"…Danny he created magical interference to protect him from monsters. Any Demigod that lived here would be masked." Grover said. "Should we take them back to camp?"

"Well we are going to visit Percy's other Brother anyway and I have a striking feeling that there might be other demigods there since your brother was probably masked by the gods." Annabeth said.

"But the question is do they want to go to the camp?" Thalia asked as she looked at Danny's friends.

"I'm game to discover about the side my family never told me about." Tucker said with a shrug.

"Well I'm curious about my mother so count me in." Valarie said.

"My dad said I was a Demigod, this is a good a time as any to visit the other half of my family." Sam said.

Percy looked to his mother and she nodded.

She understood that they would need to take the others. Although she did want to bond with her three sons she did want them to also be comfortable so allowing their friends to tag along on the ride wasn't a big problem.

"Alright now let's go find our next bro." Percy said.

~00A Few Days Later00~

Batman stood in the Cave watching as the Young Justice walked in from their most recent mission. Robin was quick to take notice and looked right at the Dark Knight.

"Batman?" Robin asked. "Aren't you meant to be in India right now?"

"This takes precedence and Martian Manhunter is covering me." Batman said.

"What is it that you require Batman?" Aqualad asked.

"First of all, Robin you know have authorisation to reveal yourself to your team." Batman said.

The team's jaws dropped. Whatever was going on had finally allowed them to discover who Robin was. This was either very serious or very great.

Robin then reluctantly took off his mask to reveal his sea blue eyes that everyone knew.

"Hey names Dick Grayson." Robin said.

"Yes." Zatanna exclaimed. "I was right you all owe me 10 dollars."

Artemis, Connor, M'gann and Raquel all took out cash and gave their cash to Zatanna.

"You guys bet on who I was?" Dick exclaimed.

"It's not like you didn't bet on me and Wally." Artemis said.

"That's just sad Dick." A girl's voice said.

The team then turned and saw a girl with red hair, green eyes and in a suit similar to Batman's walk in.

"On the other note, team this is Barbra Gordon. She will be joining the team as Batgirl. She will be replacing Robin for the next few weeks." Batman said.

"Wait what?" Wally exclaimed. "Why is Rob getting replaced?"

"That will be revealed soon. But for now Kid Flash, Artemis, Zatanna and Robin get into your civvies and meet me by the Zeta Tube. The rest of you bonding exercise with Batgirl." Batman said before he walked towards the Zeta Tube.

"Uh, why does he need us?" Artemis asked.

"I don't know." Wally said.

The four heroes then got changed and went to find Batman at the Zeta Tubes but when they arrived they were shocked. They found Batman yes but also Wonder Woman, Zatara, Artemis's mother Paula Crook and Wally's mom Mary West.

Why their respective parents were there was beyond them.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Artemis and Wally said.

"Dad?" Zatanna asked with tears in her eyes. She hadn't seen her father since he put on the Helmet of Fate.

"We need to talk." Batman said.

The four young heroes were nervous so they all walked up to their respective parents who lead them away to discuss some matters.

Dick looked at Batman with a questioning look.

"What's going on Bats?" Dick asked.

"We received some interesting information concerning you." Batman said. "Alfred and I discovered that I was only the second person to adopt you. You were also adopted by John and Mary Grayson."

Dick's eyes widened. He looked at Batman with the hope that he was joking but he knew Batman never joked.

"Your real mother alongside your two brothers are on their way to visit you and spend time with you over the rest of Summer Vacation." Batman said.

"What does this have to do with Wally, Artemis and Zatanna… and why did she give me up?" Dick asked.

"She had no choice. Your father fought to keep you but that proved futile. As for the others this involves them because you mother allowed you to invite a few friends with you. Also according to information obtained from Wonder Woman we were able to discover that your birth father was a man who didn't even exist." Batman said.

"Who?" Dick asked.

"A Greek God." Batman said. "Making you a half-blood, a son of a god and a human. Same scenario with Wally, Artemis and Zatanna. Wonder Woman said a spell that was shielding you has now vanished. That spell also shielded Artemis as she lived in Gotham, as well as Wally and Zatanna since you worked with them in the Team."

"Why are you telling me this?" Dick asked.

"Because Wonder Woman told me about a camp for demigods. A camp that I want you to take the others there." Batman said. "They deserve to know about their godly side and their true parentage."

Dick nodded.

"Good we'll be going to Wayne Manner so that we can meet your mother there in two hours." Batman said. "Also, you may reveal yourself as Robin to your family."

Dick was absolutely shocked.

"Damn right now I'm not whelmed. Overwhelmed definitely." Dick said.

Dick then went back to his shocked team members.

"I'm guessing?" he began.

"Yeah." Zatanna said. "I can't believe I'm the daughter of a goddess."

"Me neither." Wally said.

"I actually love the Idea that Sportsmaster isn't my Father." Artemis said.

"Well we're going back to Gotham right now. There we will meet my two brothers." Dick said. "And you three will meet other half-bloods."

"Does no one find it funny that the four of us happened to be demigods? The four of us who are all dating each other. Dick and Zatanna, me and Artemis." Wally said.

"Wow convenient." Dick said.

The four of them went to the Zeta Tube to go to Wayne Manor, not before Zatanna packed her bags that were currently in the Cave. Wally and Artemis had to go to their houses in order to get their bags and clothes.

They all met at Wayne Manor and when they did the waited for the arrival of Dick's mother.

When the door finally ran Dick sprung out of his seat ran about as fast as Wally, reached the door before Alfred could and opened it and when he did he saw two fourteen year old boys who looked exactly the same as he did.

They had the same hair colour as well as the same eye colour. Only difference was the hair styles. Dick also took notice that he was considerably the shortest of the three brothers while the one in the white shirt was the tallest.

"Hi Percy Jackson." Percy said as he extended his hand.

"Danny Fenton." Danny said as he extended his hand

"Dick Grayson." Dick replied as he shook his brothers' hands.

"I'm guessing you're my brothers?" Dick asked.

"Yeah." Percy said.

"Pretty Much." Danny said.

Dick then put on a large grin, his grin then increased when he saw the woman step out of the car. She looked like the three brothers but not by much they obviously got most of their looks from their father.

"Is that our mom?" Dick asked.

"Yeah." Percy said.

A tear slid down Dick's cheek as he hadn't had a mother since he was eight. The closest the young hero had was the constant women Bruce bought home to make his playboy image look viable… actually the closed after his adopted mother was actually Catwoman, Selena Kyle, she spent a lot of time around this place recently.

"Hello Richard." She said.

At that moment Dick couldn't stand it. He didn't care if he was meant to be Robin the master ninja and protégé of Batman; he ran up to Sally Jackson and hugged her.

Sally was shocked but hugged him back. She understood it. Her son's adoptive parents had been killed before he was adopted by Bruce Wayne. This was actually his first time in quite a few years to see a mother figure.

A few minutes the three brothers along with their friends were seated within Wayne Manor as Sally talked to Bruce.

Danny had introduced Tucker, Sam and Valarie to Dick, Wally, Artemis and Zatanna, while Percy had introduced Annabeth, Thalia and Grover to Dick, Wally, Artemis and Zatanna.

"So you guys are demigods as well?" Dick asked.

"How'd you know?" Annabeth asked.

"Bruce told me that I was a demigod and that these three were demigods." Dick said. "And before you ask allow me to explain how he knew. He is Batman so he'd kind of the best detective in the world easy to deduce these things…"

"And you're Robin, Batman's protégé and he was working alongside Wonder Woman to figure out that you four were demigods." Danny said. "I'm guessing Wally's Kid Flash, Artemis is… Artemis and Zatanna is… Zatanna."

"How did you?" Dick started before a white ring appeared around his brother's waist and transformed him into Danny Phantom.

He then transformed back into Fenton.

"When you're a superhero with a secret identity it's easy to figure out who's who." Danny said. "Heck I know who each member of the Justice League."

"Wow I'm related to two superheroes." Percy said.

"This is just a family of heroes." Grover said.

They then heard a knock on the door.

"Where are the sons of the sea? Lord Kronos wants them dead." A deep voice yelled.

"Sons of the sea?" Dick asked.

"It means us." Danny and Percy said.

Percy then uncapped Riptide and Danny went into his Ghost Form and Dick placed his utility belt around his waist.

The three teens then opened the door and saw several Cyclops's several hellhounds, a Drakon and more monsters.

The triplets looked at the threat and their minds synced.

Danny grabbed his brothers' arms and the three of them vanished.

They then heard laughing all around them. A chuckle that even rattled the nerves terrifying monsters.

Before any of the Monsters could react several birdarangs hit several Cyclops in the eye before they sent out and electric voltage thus turning them into dust.

Then Percy came running through the hellhounds as he swung his sword rapidly. The hellhounds disintegrated on contact with his sword and they didn't stand a chance.

The Drakon was facing off against Danny as he used his abilities to confuse the beast. During its confusion he used his powers to send the monster back to Tartarus.

Danny and Dick landed next to Percy after their short battle.

"Wow and here was me worrying that I was the only one of the three of us with any battle experience." Percy said.

"Are you kidding me, I'm the world's most powerful ghost." Danny said. "Of course I know how to fight."

"I'm batman's protégé." Dick said. "And he is the greatest martial artist in the world."

The three brothers then walked back onto the steps of Wayne Manor where the others were waiting.

"Wow you three really are brothers." Sam said.

Sally was happy to see her three sons together at last but she was also sad. She knew that her planned reunion/vacation would have to be put on hold. While talking to Bruce she had a vision and she knew she had to get all these kids back to Camp Half-Blood as soon as possible.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Shadow: And there was the first chapter.**

**Dani: Well that was unexpected.**

**Robin: Yeah but it works.**

**Thalia: The scared looks at Camp Half-Blood when they see the two extra sons of Poseidon will be priceless.**

**Shadow: Just wait till Luke learns of their existence.**

**Thalia: What?**

**Shadow: Nothing.**

**Dani: SO what will happen next? **

**Robin: Read, Review, Favourite, Follow and stay Whelmed to find out.**

**Thalia: Before you go we have a challenge for you. All you have to do is guess who the godly parents of Sam, Tucker, Valarie, Zatanna, Artemis and Wally are. Also you can vote for which characters you want to be claimed first. Zatanna can't be voted for unfortunately.**


	2. Chapter 2: Camp Half-Blood

Chapter 2: Camp Half-Blood

**Shadow: Alright welcome back mortals. But before we can continue with the story we need a brief recap.**

**Dani: That's my department. Alright so last time Percy learned he had two brothers and set out with his friends to find them. Eventually they came to Amity Park where they found Danny and his friends Sam, Tucker and Valarie, who were also demigods. They then found their next brother Dick and his friends Wally, Artemis and Zatanna, who are also Demigods. Now the three brothers are united and we wait to see at what will happen next.**

**Thalia: I'm pretty sure a 19 page chapter should have a longer brief recap.**

**Robin: Well nothing juicy happened in the previous chapter. **

**Shadow: Yeah but the juicy things will take place in this chapter. Thalia you and Danny are going to be chatting.**

**Thalia: *Blushes***

**Shadow: Oh yeah I just remembered something that I probably forgot to say in the previous chapter. In this Story Thalia will be the same age as Danny, Percy, Annabeth, Dick, Zatanna, Valarie, Tucker, Sam… okay you get the picture. She won't be 15 on going 16 like in the books.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

The three brothers wouldn't stop talking to each other. They took turns talking about their adventures. Dick explained all his missions as Robin and how he became Robin. Danny explained all his fights and adventures and how he became Phantom and Percy explained his adventures as the Lightning Thief and his adventure in the Sea of Monsters. Their friends also listened and added information that the brothers forgot.

As they chatted they didn't seem to notice as they went to Camp Half-Blood. Only when they stopped did they realise that they were back at Camp Half-Blood.

"Mom why are we back at Camp?" Percy asked.

"You father sent me a vision. He practically told me that all of you needed to return to the camp as soon as possible." Sally told them. "It seems my planned vacation with you three will have to go on hold for a little while."

The three brothers could sense their mother's disappointment.

"Don't worry mom we'll figure out why the Gods need us at Camp and once we fix this issue then we'll have the vacation." Percy said.

Sally could only smile after what Percy said and after a few minutes the half-bloods and satyr we left alone to walk into the camp.

They all crossed the Camp borders and the new comers jaw dropped when they saw the vast area around them.

"I know what you're thinking." Percy said. "I had the same reaction."

"Whoa." Danny said.

"I'm whelmed." Dick said.

"Come on we're probably going to have to take you to the Big House first." Annabeth said.

"The big house?" Valarie asked.

"We'll give you the tour and explain later." Thalia said.

They all walked towards the big house and when they arrived they found two people sitting on the porch, one drinking a diet coke and the other in a wheel chair discussing matters.

"Oh you're back Peter Jonson and you brought more brats great." The man with the diet coke said.

"Percy Jackson, Mr D." Percy said dryly.

"Percy why are you back so soon?" Chiron asked.

"We found a few extra demigods alongside my brothers and my mom said she received a vision from Poseidon that we should be here." Percy said.

Chiron then nodded before he turned towards the new demigods.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Chiron the Centaur trainer and mentor to demigods." To prove this point a bottom of a horse appeared out of his wheelchair and it was connected to his lower torso. "Have any of you been claimed yet or know of your godly parentage?" Chiron asked though he doubted that any of them knew their true heritage.

"I'm a daughter of Persephone." Sam said as she stuck up her hand.

"Well then if you are the only one who knows then we will put you in the Demeter Cabin as children of Persephone would often go, while the others will be placed within temporary cabins. Right now all the cabins are about to go to lunch. You may travel there now to meet the other campers." Chiron said. "And welcome to camp Half-Blood."

Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Thalia lead Danny, Sam, Tucker, Valarie, Dick, Wally, Zatanna and Artemis to the dining pavilion. When they arrived they saw a whole bunch of other teenagers about to enter the dining pavilion.

They were noticed instantly and were swarmed by people who wanted to know about the fresh meat but as the other campers came close they came to a halt when they saw that Danny and Dick looked exactly like Percy. Before anyone could react a glowing green light appeared above their heads.

Danny and Dick looked up and saw glowing green holographic tridents floating above their heads.

"Hail Daniel James Fenton and Richard Grayson the sons of Poseidon." Chiron announced as he bowed the other demigods then bowed, before their friends, Percy included, bowed as well.

Both Danny and Dick heard muttering amongst the Demigods. They said things like 'Four sons of Poseidon?" or "Five children of the Big Three… this couldn't get any worse."

After a minute or so Chiron got back up. "We welcome the new demigods. Demeter Cabin Samantha is with you. Hermes Cabin the others are with you. Percy your brothers are with you." He said. "Now head to lunch."

The demigods then dispersed. Katie and Miranda Gardner took Sam to the Demeter Table and said they'd show her around. Conner and Travis Stoll took Tucker, Valarie, Zatanna and Wally to the Hermes table and explained they would be in their cabin till they were claimed. Percy then took his brothers to the Poseidon table.

"So we all have allotted parents based on who our parents are and we're not allowed to sit at other tables?" Dick asked.

"Okay that sucks." Danny said.

"That's what I thought. It especially sucks when you are an only child like I thought I was last year." Percy said.

"So what's going to happen bro?" Danny asked.

"Well first we have lunch then I show you all the rules." Percy said.

He then explained how they had to think of what food and drink they wanted and it would be flown to them within seconds, the only catch being they couldn't get anything alcoholic.

He then explained that they had to sacrifice some of their food to the gods. After that Percy explained the rules about the tables. You could only sit at your allotted tables and moving to the others was against the rules.

They then got their food. Percy got a blue hamburger, with blue fries and with a blue milkshake, Dick got his favourite sandwich, that usually Alfred made to perfection for him, alongside a soda and Danny got a large rack of ribs, with a salad and a mountain of fudge alongside a soda. Dick and Percy just stared at Danny.

"What? I'm half ghost. I need to eat a lot to keep my energy filled. And I was also raised by Jack Fenton." Danny said with a shrug. "And Fenton men need to eat." The grin on his face was huge.

Percy and Dick then laughed before they left to donate food to the gods with Danny following behind.

Once they got back to their seats Dick decided to ask the question of the day.

"So Percy, why are there so many people at all the other tables but at ours and Thalia's there's so little?" Dick asked.

"And why are there so little tables?" Danny asked. "I'm pretty sure there are more than 12 Olympian gods."

"Well for the first question. Children of the big three, the guy upstairs, the guy out there in the ocean and the guy downstairs, are extremely rare. Apparently they made a pact at the end of World War Two to never have kids again." Percy said.

"So we're mistakes?" Danny asked.

"No not at all. The gods still have hormones." Percy said. "And those hormones run wild so they can't control themselves and get children. Like what happened to Dad. But as for the tables, you guys know that there are twelve main Olympians right?"

"Yeah." Dick said.

"Yeah, there's Aphrodite, Demeter, Poseidon, Hera, Zeus, Athena, Artemis, Apollo, Ares, Hephaestus, Hermes and Dionysus." Danny said. "In age order of course."

"Yeah well since they are the main gods they are the ones who the cabins and tables are dedicated to. The minor gods don't have any cabins or anything like that." Percy explained. "What's important is the main gods."

Dick and Danny just nodded.

"So it's safe to say that the demigods of minor gods are sitting at the Hermes table right now?" Dick asked.

"Yes and No." Percy replied. "Demigods like Sam who is the daughter of Persephone go to the Demeter Cabin. So if a minor god is directly linked to another then they are sent to that same cabin."

They then ate after that and when they had finished Percy decided to show them around. First he showed them to the Poseidon Cabin and they were impressed when they saw it. Percy then showed them the armoury where they could get their weapons and fortunately Katie and Miranda Gardner were showing Sam this place as well as Connor and Travis Stoll were showing, Tucker, Valarie, Wally, Artemis and Zatanna this place.

"Hey guys." Danny, Percy and Dick said.

"Okay that is going to get irritating." Artemis said.

"At least they're not finishing each other's sentences." Wally said.

"That would be insufferable." Sam agreed.

"Hey sorry if our minds sync every once in a while." Dick said.

"So how goes your search for weapons?" Percy asked.

"We just got here so they haven't been searching for longer than a minute." Connor said.

"Same for us." Miranda said.

The demigods then search the relatively large tool shed for the weapons they would carry into battle for now and forever.

Tucker and Artemis both saw a bow and raced for it but Artemis got it first. Tucker then saw another and grabbed it.

"This will work swimmingly." Artemis said. "It even has a dagger on the end for me to smack my enemies around with."

"If only I had a quiver of endless arrows." Tucker said.

Dick then glanced at Zatanna and she nodded before saying the magic words and a quiver that would remain forever stocked appeared on their backs.

"Are those firearms?" Valarie asked.

"Yeah. They fire Celestial Bronze bullets. Always full. Not many demigods use them." Travis said.

"I know what I'm taking." Valarie said before strapping two pistols two her waist and a sniper rifle to her back. She turned to see the shocked looks on everyone's faces. "What a girl needs to accessorise."

"I guess we can cross Aphrodite off the list of godly parents." Percy said.

Sam and Zatanna both found daggers for themselves and Wally got a sword for himself.

All that was left was Dick and Danny.

They walked around the shed looking for whatever they could find that could be of use to them.

"Wow, check this out." Dick said.

"What?" Danny asked before he saw what Dick was looking at. He then picked it up. And moved it into a more open space for everyone to see.

They saw it was a chest that had a trident on the top.

"Isn't that Dad's symbol?" Dick asked.

"Defiantly looks like it." Danny said.

"This chest is locked." Percy said.

Danny then removed the chain that was around his neck and under his shirt. At the end of the chain, instead of a medallion there was a key.

He then put the key in the key hole and was shocked to discover it was a perfect fit. He then twisted it and the lock unlocked.

What they saw inside shocked them. They saw a utility belt with a yellow stylised R in the centre. The Utility belt seemed to be full of weapons and gadgets that Dick was used to. They also saw two dual swords that looked like the kind pirates used to carry, during the golden age of piracy. The dual swords were celestial bronze but also had a glowing green metal inside.

"Whoa, how'd they get ectoranium?" Danny said as he picked up the blades.

"This is just like mine." Dick said as he picked up the Utility belt.

"So you father left you these?" Sam asked.

"Looks like it." Danny said. "How'd he know what we'd want?"

"The gods are almost always watching their kids' lives so naturally they'd know what they want, need and require." Percy explained.

"Remind me to get Dad a big present come Father's Day." Danny said with a smirk.

Percy then laughed.

"Yeah good luck finding a good gift for a God." He said.

Percy then continued the tour for his brothers as he led them around camp. Danny and Percy kept on getting more and more excited as they went around. During that afternoon they also got time to learn more about their Greek heritage with the others. During that time Wally had been claimed by Hermes.

Every one of Hermes' kids had been excited to learn that their brother was Kid Flash and they welcomed him into the family with warm smiles.

Eventually nightfall came and everyone was excited. Tonight was Capture the Flag and with all these new additions to the camp it would be an interesting game. The cabins were split up in this style; Zeus, Hermes, Athena, Ares and Hephaestus were on the Red Team while Poseidon, Aphrodite, Apollo, Dionysus and Demeter were on the Blue team.

A lot of the people on the Blue team complained that it was unfair for the Zeus cabin, the Athena cabin, the Ares cabin and the Hephaestus cabin to be in the same team but their cries were ignored.

The triplets didn't seem worried and because of this they were automatically appointed leaders of the Blue Team.

So at the current moment Robin, Phantom and Percy stood at the front of their team waiting for the game to start. They had already placed everyone in positions that they thought would work to the advantage of the team. Aphrodite cabin was split up and put by the wings of their home base as those would be the areas with the least conflict. Apollo and Demeter would be at the front fighting and slowing down the enemy alongside heading towards the Flag and finally Dionysus would be by the flag as defence. Oh and the triplets would be advancing on the flag.

Once they heard the sound of a horn signalling the battle they sprung into action. Danny flew into the air, Robin disappeared into the forest and Percy being the most normal of the three dashed ahead.

Robin used his signature eerie laughing to scare the pants off of some of the opposing team. It even worked to scare some of the Ares Kids.

Danny used his abilities to stun and take down other members of the red team.

Percy went in using his sword swinging action to take down his opponents.

Everyone seemed to notice that with all three triplets in the same place they were more skilled. They obviously had a strong connection that allowed them to advance. In other words they were dangerous together and everyone knew this.

This was evident in the way that they were able to take down everyone guarding the Flag and take it for their team.

Their victory however was short lived because after their victory an eerie green smoked filled the area.

Everyone saw the green mist form into a large green clock that was made of the mist. Then something worse happened, words appeared on the face of the clock.

"**To prevent disasters and great floods  
Must travel great distances, six Half-Bloods  
With abilities combined, Storm, Plant and Speed  
Destroy the corruption and greed  
The three sons of the Sea  
To open doors beyond our reach  
To bring back what has been stolen and bring peace to all  
Or to have it destroyed and watch the ocean Fall"**

Everyone was quiet as they know what they had just seen. That was a prophecy and as it seemed it revolved around the three siblings. They also saw that it meant that if something were to go wrong then Poseidon would go down.

~00000~

In another area far away from the camp a power hungry ghost sat on a throne as he took a look at the dimly lit object and dimly lit cage, which held someone inside, in front of him. The ghost had blue skin and was in a white suit with a white and red cape. His hair was black and curved up and his eyes were blood red and his fangs showed in his cruel smile. Next to him a black portal floated in the air.

"So grandfather, are you pleased with what I have done?" the ghost asked.

"Yes I am." A deep voice from inside the black portal said. "And as I promised, this power is yours. Now be a good boy and kill your cousins for me. But leave one. Their death should help rise me."

"Yes lord Kronos." Vlad Plasmius said with a cruel smirk.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Robin: Oh my god.**

**Thalia: This is not good.**

**Dani: You think.**

**Shadow: Get me a mother f**king table to flip.**

**Thalia: You guys all saw that right.**

**Dani: Yeah. **

**Robin: I'm just a guy who throws boomerangs.**

**Shadow: Well good luck to you guys. And good luck to trying to handle this prophecy.**

**Robin: So what will happen next? What does the Prophecy mean? Who will go with Me, Danny and Percy? What has been stolen? Who has been captured? How will we save them? Read, Review, Favourite, Follow and Stay Whelmed to find out.**


End file.
